


Three’s a Party

by parkkyung (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Did I Miss Anything?, Exhibitionism ?, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Threesome, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parkkyung
Summary: Moonbin catches Eunwoo and Jinjin doing the unspeakable, and then it’s all he can think about. When they drag him into it, he can’t complain.





	Three’s a Party

Moonbin remembers the first time he caught Eunwoo and Jinjin. The two had been sitting on the floor, shirtless, with their hands around each other’s cocks. Moonbin had stood in silence at the crack in the door, watching. Their hands would speed up then slow down. Jinjin seemed to like kissing Eunwoo’s jawline. Eunwoo constantly tossed his head back, letting loose moans. Moonbin, in awed silence, had jerked off as he watched two of his closest friends touch each other until they came. For the following week, Moonbin masturbated every day as he thought about his friends touching each other’s cocks and cumming on their chests. For the second following week, Moonbin tried to catch them getting off again. He didn’t have any luck, only finding the pair making out when they thought nobody else was looking.

Now, Moonbin sits on the single couch in their empty dorm, the others at practice while he had been allowed to skip out and nurse his sprained ankle. Moonbin’s mind wanders to a lot of different things when he has nothing to do. He thinks about his members, about the dances he _should_ be practicing. Though he can’t practice dancing, Moonbin busies himself with practicing his singing.

He jumps when the dorm door slides open. “Eunwoo, you scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry.” Eunwoo ducks his head. He drops his backpack on the floor and removes the hoodie he had been wearing.

“Why are you back?” Moonbin asks.

“Jinjin sent me to keep you company,” Eunwoo says.

Moonbin nods. Eunwoo sits on the other end of the couch, and Moonbin’s foot presses into his thigh. The couch isn’t very long, but Moonbin has to have his leg elevated. Both legs are on the couch instead of just his hurt one. Eunwoo reaches over, fixing the pillows under Moonbin’s left leg.

“Idiot,” Eunwoo mumbles. “I can’t believe you hurt yourself.”

“I’ll be fine by tomorrow. Gotta say, though, it’s nice to have a day to pamper myself.”

Eunwoo snorts in amusement. “Yeah, we’re all taking care of you while you nurse yourself.”

“ _All_?” Moonbin rolls his eyes. “What have _you_ done for me?”

Eunwoo glances at him, smiling just a little. “Nothing yet. But I know a way to get your mind off the pain.”

“It doesn’t actually hurt that bad when it’s up on the pillows.”

“Let me help you out anyway?”

Moonbin nods. “Alright, sure. What’ve ya got, Dr. Cha?”

Eunwoo slides off the couch and onto the floor. Moonbin raises his brow. “What are you-“

Moonbin can’t finish his sentence. The words are caught in his throat. It all happens quite fast. Eunwoo pulls his right leg off the couch and turns Moonbin’s body to be more comfortable. The hand pressed into him between his legs makes Moonbin’s heart pound.

“Eunwoo, I’m not- I wasn’t- Should we be doing this?”

“I think it’s fine if you want to,” Eunwoo says.

Moonbin doesn’t protest. He’s no stranger to accidental touches, and he’s pretty sure he’s seen the other five boys all naked as the day they were born at least once. Stuff happens when six guys are shoved into a small apartment together. As Eunwoo’s fingers trail over him through his clothes, Moonbin’s body reacts. Moonbin is just about to tell Eunwoo to stop when he remembers how we had found Eunwoo and Jinjin jerking each other off.

“Alright,” Moonbin says. His voice is quieter than he thought it would be, but his answer seems to please Eunwoo.

Eunwoo tugs on his loose fitting shorts. Moonbin presses his hands into the couch and lifts up his butt, straightening his legs. Eunwoo pulls them right off and drops them to the floor. Moonbin swallows as Eunwoo rubs him with his palm. He’s aware of the strange silence in the dorm. When he’d been alone, it had been fine. Now, with Eunwoo kneeling between his open legs, Moonbin can’t focus on anything but the quiet.

That changes soon enough. Eunwoo’s lips are on him, kissing the outline of his cock through his underwear. Moonbin gasps at the first touch, his hand tightening into a fist reflexively.

“Lift up,” Eunwoo says, so Moonbin does. 

Eunwoo pulls his underwear off, too. His fingers wrap around Moonbin’s cock loosely, stroking his length. Moonbin’s eyes are fixated on the hand around him. He glances at Eunwoo, finding the older boy looking him in the eyes. Eunwoo bends closer then, and his lips wrap around the tip of Moonbin’s cock.

Time passes in a blur. Moonbin is only vaguely aware of anything that isn’t Eunwoo and his mouth. His hands slide into Eunwoo’s hair, guiding his head. Eunwoo has a hand in his lap, jerking himself off as he bobs his head on Moonbin’s cock. His mouth makes lewd noises as he pulls off and kisses along the underside. Eunwoo’s eyes constantly flicker to Moonbin’s. There’s nothing but lust hidden behind those eyes. 

Moonbin grips the couch cushion and his toes curl as he cums with a whine. Eunwoo has his mouth tight around the base of Moonbin’s cock when he cums. As the last jitters strike through Moonbin’s body, Eunwoo pulls his mouth away from his cock and stands. Moonbin is eye level with Eunwoo’s cock.

“C’mere,” Eunwoo mumbles. 

His hand has already slid into Moonbin’s hair, so he complies. Moonbin has never done this before. As Eunwoo’s cock slides between his lips, he presses his tongue flat against the underside. 

Eunwoo moans, tilting his head back slightly. “That’s good, Binnie. Real good.”

Moonbin rubs his tongue along Eunwoo’s cock inside his mouth. The hand not in his hair is stroking what isn’t in his mouth. Moonbin can taste what he assumes is precum from the tip of Eunwoo’s cock. 

“I’m close,” Eunwoo whines. His fingers pull on Moonbin’s hair lightly and his hips thrust gently. 

Moonbin doesn’t know what to expect, but he sputters a little when Eunwoo’s cum shoots down his throat. He holds still with his eyes closed as Eunwoo moans above him. Cum leaks out from between his lips, though it isn’t much. Eunwoo’s cock slides out from his mouth, and his hand leaves his hair, too.

“You didn’t make a mess,” Eunwoo comments. “I’m surprised.”

Moonbin swipes a thumb beside his mouth and licks it. Eunwoo groans, so Moonbin looks at him.

“Don’t do stuff like that,” Eunwoo complains. “I have to get back to practice.”

“Back?” Moonbin asks. “I thought you said-“

“I lied.” Eunwoo winks. “I wanted to have some time with you and I knew the only way I would be able to do that would be by skipping out of practice. Jinjin is going to kill me when I get back.”

“Well, don’t let him,” Moonbin says, licking his bottom lip. He doesn’t know how much cum has dripped down his chin.

“I won’t.” Eunwoo tosses his underwear and shorts at him. “As long as you don’t have any fun without me, alright?”

Moonbin nods. “Deal.”

Eunwoo drags his finger across his chin and holds it up. “Last bit,” he murmurs. Moonbin licks Eunwoo’s finger, and the other groans.

“Alright, I’m going.” Eunwoo bends, kissing his forehead. “Keep that foot elevated!”

Moonbin sinks into the couch cushions as Eunwoo leaves. The dorm is quiet and he is alone again. 

The rest of the week passes uneventfully. Eunwoo never brings up what transpired between them, and if it weren’t for the few kisses he gets, Moonbin would think he had imagined the whole thing. On Monday, when they finally have some free time, Moonbin sleeps in. When he wakes up, it’s to the sound of two people noisily making out below him.

The noises stop, and Moonbin hears Jinjin speak. “What if he wakes up?”

“He won’t,” Eunwoo answers. “He slept through MJ and Sanha yelling at each other last week, remember?”

The sound of lips smacking together and separating returns, and then Eunwoo sighs. Moonbin swallows at the sound. Eunwoo moans breathily, and Moonbin slides his hand over, grabbing his cock through his pajama pants.

“You make me so hard,” Eunwoo whispers. He moans again, louder this time. Moonbin wonders if they’re the only ones home. They must be.

“I want you to touch me,” Eunwoo says. Jinjin hums, followed by the sound of rustling fabric. Moonbin listens as multiple articles of clothing fall to the floor. He feels like he should announce himself, but his cock is straining against his pants and requesting something different. Moonbin moves quietly, taking the blanket off his body and then working his pants down just far enough that he can free his cock.

Eunwoo is moaning from the bed below again. The bed creaks, moving slightly.

“Eunwoo, cut it out,” Jinjin says, sounding out of breath. “You’re gonna wake him up.”

“You can’t expect me not to move. Do you want to do it against the wall instead?”

“That’s actually a better idea. If the bed moves, he might actually wake up.”

The bed creaks again, but this time from someone getting off the mattress. Moonbin yanks the blanket over himself quickly. It’s quiet for a moment, and then he hears Eunwoo moan again. 

Does he dare? Moonbin rolls his head to the side, keeping his eyes closed. Jinjin is panting. What are they doing? Moonbin opens his eyes and sees Eunwoo staring right at him. But instead of freaking out and stopping what he’s doing, he moans again and then _winks_. Moonbin is frozen in place until Eunwoo makes a lewd movement in the air with his hand and points at him.

Moonbin, watching Eunwoo, slides the blanket off his body again. Eunwoo’s eyes go to the movement and he moans, louder than before. His arm wraps around Jinjin’s shoulders and turns their bodies. They set sideways against the wall, and Jinjin’s face is pressed into Eunwoo’s neck. Moonbin watches their hands on each other as he strokes his cock.

“It’s so _good_ ,” Eunwoo moans. Moonbin redirects his attention, locking eyes with Eunwoo. Jinjin moans, too, and Moonbin’s cock twitches in his palm.

Moonbin bites his bottom lip as he touches himself, watching Eunwoo watching him while being teased by their leader. Had Eunwoo planned this? Moonbin pulls his shirt up, biting the fabric to hide any noises he might make. Eunwoo isn’t being as cautious as he is.

“Feels good,” Eunwoo moans. His eyes tear away from Moonbin. He tilts Jinjin’s head up, kissing him with more tongue than Moonbin has seen any person kiss with before. Jinjin moans against Eunwoo’s mouth. Moonbin covers his mouth with his hand, stifling his own moan.

Eunwoo cums with a loud moan, tilting his head back as Jinjin’s hand flies over his cock. When he rolls his head forward, he’s still stroking Jinjin but his eyes are on Moonbin.

“I want you to cum for me,” Eunwoo breathes. Moonbin isn’t sure if the words are intended for him or Jinjin. Either way, he presses his heels into the mattress when he cums over his chest. Jinjin follows not much later, and Eunwoo hums as Jinjin thrusts into his hand.

Moonbin has his thoughts about him enough to cover himself up with the blankets and close his eyes before Jinjin can see. He turns his head to face the wall. Eunwoo and Jinjin are quiet as they clean themselves, get dressed, then leave the room. Moonbin lies there for a while, wondering what this is turning into.

The next day their schedule is back again. They’ll spend the majority of the day at recording, sitting in the waiting room. Moonbin ends up beside Jinjin when they start up a VLIVE. He can’t help but think about the previous day. Every time Jinjin speaks up, Moonbin can hear his moaning in his head. 

Jinjin’s arm is around his shoulder, which isn’t abnormal, then his arm drops. It’s wrapped around his waist, and Moonbin swallows. They’re standing against a wall, and he and Jinjin are the ones in the back of their group. Sanha is talking animatedly about something when Jinjin’s hand slides low, cupping his ass. Moonbin coughs into his hand to hide his surprised gasp.

What is going on? Moonbin has to force himself to listen to what Sanha is telling MJ. It’s harder to do than he would’ve thought. Jinjin’s hand is squeezing his ass, groping him, really. Moonbin wonders if his cheeks are as red as they feel. His face is too small on their phone for him to tell.

Jinjin’s hand shifts, two fingers sliding in between his legs. Jinjin’s fingers press into him and Moonbin coughs into his hand again, glancing at Jinjin. The leader of their group is focused completely on the conversation at hand as his fingers work against Moonbin’s ass through his clothes. _End the broadcast_ , Moonbin thinks repeatedly. He clasps his hands in front of himself to hide the small bulge in his pants.

By the time they end the broadcast, Jinjin has rubbed his ass enough that Moonbin is half hard in his pants. They have about half an hour before they have to change clothes for their stage. Moonbin excuses himself to go to the bathroom. It isn’t until he walks in that he realizes Jinjin has followed him.

“Hyung-“ Moonbin starts, but Jinjin pulls him down and presses their lips together. Moonbin makes a surprised, high-pitched noise in the back of his throat as Jinjin pushes them into a stall and locks the door behind them.

“Hyung, what are you-“

“I know you watched Eunwoo and I yesterday.”

Moonbin chokes on his words, sound coming out incomprehensibly. Jinjin’s hand presses into the bulge in his pants. “I know you got off on watching us.”

Jinjin has him presses against the side of the stall, and he’s grinding against him. Moonbin bites down on his finger to suppress the moan working up inside him.

“I want you,” Jinjin breathes.

Moonbin doesn’t know how to respond, so he doesn’t. He grabs Jinjin by his jaw and presses their lips together. Jinjin moans against his mouth, and Moonbin’s heart slams against his ribs.

“What if someone hears us?” Moonbin asks. He’s out of breath already.

“Then let them.” 

Jinjin unbuttons his shirt quickly but carefully, making sure not to rip any buttons out. Moonbin, on the other hand, makes quick work of Jinjin’s pants. He grabs Jinjin’s ass and presses their bodies together. They pant as they grind against each other. Jinjin’s hands explore Moonbin’s chest. His pants are bothersome, so he lets go of Jinjin just long enough to push his pants out of the way.

“I wanna try something,” Jinjin breathes. He pushes his pants down and turns, leaning forward against the other side of the stall. “Put your cock between my legs.”

“W-What?” Moonbin stammers.

“Just do it.”

So Moonbin does. He has to squat a little because of their height difference, but he slides his cock between Jinjin’s thighs. Jinjin moves forwards then back, his legs squeezing Moonbin’s cock as he moves.

“Do it,” Jinjin pants. One of his hands is against the stall, but his other is clearly wrapped around his cock.

Moonbin holds Jinjin’s hips, thrusting slowly at first until he builds up a rhythm. His body slaps against Jinjin’s as he fucks Jinjin’s thighs. The noise echoes in the large bathroom. Jinjin is panting heavily. Moonbin leans into the older, lips against his neck as he moves his hips quicker. 

He has to stop a couple of times to reposition himself. When he does for the third time and then thrusts, his cock rubs against Jinjin’s balls. Jinjin moans suddenly, pitching forward. Moonbin leans further into him, moving his hips faster. Jinjin cums with a low whine and goes still. Moonbin pulls Jinjin’s hips towards himself as he cums. He moves away as soon as he knows his legs will hold him properly and leans against the other side of the stall.

Jinjin turns himself around, looking at Moonbin through half-lidded eyes. “You’re not going to just leave me like this, are you?”

Moonbin swallows and shakes his head. He reaches for the toilet paper, but Jinjin makes an _uh uh_ noise. “With your tongue.”

The tile is hard against his knees as he kneels in front of Jinjin. He pushes his legs apart and takes his time, even licking Jinjin’s cock to clean him there, too. Jinjin sighs a few times, but otherwise stays quiet. They help each other button back into their clothes. Moonbin catches Jinjin by the waist before he can vacate the stall and kisses him on the lips. Jinjin melts into him, but only for a moment.

“I’ll go back first,” Jinjin murmurs. He leaves the stall, washes his hands, and Moonbin waits several minutes before doing the same. When he returns, Jinjin is seated in a chair to get his makeup retouched.

Moonbin didn’t have time to think about what had happened until late that night, after they were all tucked into bed. He could hear Eunwoo snoring gently in the bed below his own. Did Eunwoo know Jinjin had seen him? Did Jinjin know Eunwoo has seen him? Had they planned it and just not told Moonbin? The questions swirling in his head keep him up for hours longer than necessary. He only gets a couple hours of sleep. He trudges through the rest of the week without having any close encounters with either boy. Once, when he walks back into their styling room unannounced, he catches them kissing innocently. Both of them immediately play it off as whispering to each other, but Moonbin knows better. The week bleeds into a month. Moonbin starts to forget about what had happened. Had it even happened? The thoughts only return to him when he stands in the shower jerking off or when he’s moments away from sleep. Life goes back to normal, for a while at least.

Moonbin is the first back from their 4-day vacation. They’re all coming from different places. Though Sanha’s family lives in Seoul, he likely won’t return until later in the evening. Moonbin shoves his clothes into his dresser. The dorm is silent. Not even their air conditioner is running. He sighs and flops onto the bottom bunk, which is as neatly made as Eunwoo had left it.

The dorm door opens with a clatter as Moonbin plays a game on his phone. He stands and sticks his head out of the room. “Hyung, you made it back.”

Jinjin sighs, dropping his duffel bag and then collapsing into the couch. “Barely.”

“Have a good time with your family?”

“Yeah. A lot of fishing.”

“I know, I saw the Twitter photos.”

“Anybody else around?”

Moonbin shakes his head. “Just me.”

Jinjin nods. “Perfect.” He gets off the couch and lifts his duffel bag. Moonbin watches curiously as Jinjin goes to the four person room and dumps it just inside.

“Do you know when the others are coming in?” Jinjin asks.

Moonbin shrugs. “Rocky hasn’t gotten on his train yet. No word from Eunwoo. I assume Sanha and MJ will make it back later this evening since they live closer, probably Eunwoo, too.”

Jinjin nods. “Good.” 

He pushes past Moonbin into the room and grabs the front of his shirt. Moonbin barely has enough time to steady himself before Jinjin’s lips are on his own. He gasps against Jinjin’s mouth. The older boy takes his chance. Moonbin presses his tongue against Jinjin’s as he gets dragged around. He ducks instinctively and slides in when his leg hits the side of the bunk bed. Jinjin straddles him immediately. Their lips reconnect, and Jinjin makes a pleased noise.

“I missed you,” Jinjin says when they finally separate. “There’s not enough time in our schedule to do much of anything, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you. That’s why I’m back so early.”

“I’m only back early because my dad bought me the wrong bus ticket.”

“That was the best mistake he could’ve made, then.”

Moonbin groans when Jinjin starts to grind against him. He rests his hands on Jinjin’s thighs as he moves. Jinjin presses his forehead into Moonbin’s shoulder. The sound of their panting already fills the room.

“Touch me,” Jinjin breathes. “I want you to touch me.”

Moonbin slides his hands to Jinjin’s waist, unbuttoning his pants and releasing the zipper. Jinjin won’t stop moving, so Moonbin settles for sliding his hand down the front of Jinjin’s pants. His fingers find Jinjin’s cock quickly and wrap around it. Jinjin moans, the beautiful sound making Moonbin harder. He strokes Jinjin’s cock as the other stills on top of him.

Jinjin kisses him again, then climbs off his lap. “I want your clothes gone when I’m back,” Jinjin says, then he disappears from the room.

Moonbin doesn’t question it. He tosses his pants and underwear to the floor, and his shirt follows soon after. When Jinjin returns, he’s naked, too. He sits at the far end of the bed and spreads his legs. Moonbin opens his mouth to talk, but he’s shushed.

“Just watch,” Jinjin says.

There’s nothing Moonbin can do except obey. Jinjin pours lube onto his fingers and then he’s sliding one into his ass. Moonbin strokes his cock as he watches Jinjin stretch himself open. Lewd moans escape both Jinjin and Moonbin. By the time Jinjin has three fingers buried in his ass, Moonbin has had to stop touching himself out of the worry that he’ll cum too early.

“You’re so hard,” Jinjin breathes. “Do you want me?”

Moonbin nods. His voice has escaped him.

“Say it,” Jinjin whines. “I want to hear you say it.”

“I want you,” Moonbin whispers.

Jinjin slides a fourth finger into himself and moans loudly when he does. He tosses his head back as he fucks himself with his fingers for just a moment. Moonbin swallows when Jinjin pulls his hand away and crawls across the bed. The lube is in Jinjin’s hand again, and he rubs it over Moonbin’s cock before straddling him.

Moonbin takes a deep breath as the tip of his cock slides past Jinjin’s entrance. Despite having just had four fingers in himself, Jinjin moans in half-pain, half-pleasure as he slides Moonbin’s cock into his ass. Moonbin has to think about anything _except_ what is currently going on. Jinjin won’t let him off that easy.

“You’re so thick,” Jinjin whines. He pushes himself up and then sinks further down. “Fuck, you’re so thick.”

Moonbin bites his bottom lip. His hands are clenched into fists. It’s the only thing he can do to keep himself from forcing Jinjin’s hips down. After what seems like an eternity, Jinjin is sitting flat on his lap with his cock completely in his ass. He wraps his arms around Moonbin’s neck, kissing him deeply.

Their tongues dance, and Moonbin grabs handfuls of Jinjin’s ass. Jinjin moans against his mouth and rocks his hips slightly.

“You ready?” Jinjin breathes. “I’m gonna move.”

Moonbin nods, and he settles his hands on Jinjin’s hips instead. He picks up just a few inches and slides back down. The pace is slow, which is what Moonbin needs. He rests his head against the wall behind himself and closes his eyes as Jinjin rides his cock.

“Welcome back,” Jinjin says, though he doesn’t stop his movements.

Moonbin’s eyes fly open and he looks at the door. Eunwoo is holding a backpack with one hand and his other is down the front of his pants.

“Decided to have fun without me, huh?” Eunwoo says.

Moonbin’s heart slams against his chest as Eunwoo takes his hand out from his pants. He watches him set the backpack aside and strip all of his clothes off. Jinjin still moves slowly up and down in his lap. Eunwoo stands beside the bed for a moment before he holds out his cock to them.

“Someone better take care of this,” Eunwoo says.

Jinjin moves before Moonbin can even process his words. He stops his up and down movements, instead leaning to the side and slipping Eunwoo’s cock almost entirely into his mouth. Moonbin can’t see him, but he figures Eunwoo’s head is tilted back as he moans loudly.

Eunwoo steps back and to the side before stepping forward again. “Your turn,” Jinjin says lowly. Moonbin leans forward. 

He can’t fit as much of Eunwoo’s cock into his mouth as Jinjin did. Moonbin runs his tongue against Eunwoo’s cock as Jinjin kisses his shoulder. He gently strokes the part of Eunwoo’s cock not in his mouth until Eunwoo steps back from him, too.

“You want to have some fun, Binnie?” Eunwoo asks. He sits on the far end of the bed. “Scoot down.”

Jinjin lifts off his cock, so Moonbin does as told. There’s something about the way both of them talk to him, to each other, that makes him want to do everything they say.

“Put your knees up,” Eunwoo instructs. “That’s it. Feet a little further apart.” Jinjin fixes the pillow beneath his head before scooting down the bed.

“It might be cold,” Eunwoo says. Moonbin can’t see what he’s doing because of Jinjin still hovering on top of him. He gasps when Eunwoo’s finger drags against his ass and then presses gently into his ass.

“Relax,” Jinjin says. He moves the hair off Moonbin’s forehead. Moonbin swallows and tries to relax himself. Jinjin has reached behind himself and is stroking Moonbin’s cock as Eunwoo slowly works the finger inside him.

“You’re doing great,” Eunwoo says after a bit. 

Jinjin is playing with the head of Moonbin’s cock with one hand, the thumb of his other circling his nipple. Moonbin moans when Eunwoo pushes a second finger in with the first. There’s a light kiss against the inside of his knee. With so much going on, Moonbin just closes his eyes and grips the sheets below himself. Eunwoo works him open with two fingers, then with three. Jinjin moves and has his lips wrapped around his cock. Moonbin reflectively jerks his hips upward and moans when Eunwoo’s fingers brush over a sensitive spot inside him.

“There?” Eunwoo asks, sounding pleased. “You like it there?”

“Y-Yeah,” Moonbin stammers. Eunwoo’s fingers press into it again, and Jinjin holds his hips down this time. Jinjin’s throat squeezes around his cock when Eunwoo presses into the sensitive spot in Moonbin’s ass again, and he cries out in pleasure.

“Can’t wait any longer,” Eunwoo says. He pulls his fingers out, and Moonbin whines from the loss of being full.

“Don’t worry,” Jinjin says. “What’s coming next is so much better.”

Jinjin climbs off the bed now. Eunwoo spreads his legs wide, kneeling between them. Moonbin holds his breath as he watches Eunwoo stroke himself, covering his length with lube. He’s gentle, moving slowly. Moonbin moans at every inch that presses into him. When he can feel Eunwoo’s hips against his thighs, Jinjin climbs on top of him again. Moonbin has to open his eyes to watch Jinjin seat himself on his cock again.

Then both of them are moving. Moonbin presses his head into the pillow beneath it, moaning loudly at the feelings overwhelming him. Eunwoo moans too, while Jinjin pants as he bounces on his lap. Their paces vary, Eunwoo more erratic than Jinjin’s slow and steady. Moonbin wraps his hand around Jinjin’s cock, stroking it as he bounces. He gets a few moans out of Jinjin by playing with his cock.

Eunwoo wraps an arm around Jinjin’s chest and pulls him back. Moonbin moans as they kiss with too much tongue. Their rhythms falter as they focus on each other for just a moment. When their mouths separate, they’re suddenly moving in unison.

Moonbin moans at the onslaught of their movements. He grabs at Jinjin’s body, pulling him close. Jinjin moans as they kiss, and Moonbin wraps both arms around Jinjin’s waist.

“Feel good, Binnie?” Eunwoo asks. There’s no way Moonbin can form a coherent response, so he moans against Jinjin’s lips.

“Have you been waiting for us to take you?” Eunwoo continues. “I bet you thought about it at least a few times when you were touching yourself, right? Did you ever think you’d have your cock in someone’s ass while another was in your own?”

Moonbin shakes his head and whines, a high-pitched sound from the back of his throat. Jinjin laughs lightly.

“Bet you’re real turned on right now, right?” Jinjin teases. Moonbin nods, moaning when Jinjin’s ass squeezes around him.

“I’m gonna cum inside you,” Eunwoo pants. “Do you want it, Binnie? Should I cum inside you?”

Moonbin moans. “P-Ple-ase,” he stutters. He arches his back off the bed and thrusts his cock into Jinjin, joining the other two in their timed moves.

“You gonna cum, baby?” Jinjin asks. “Cum for us. Cum inside me.”

Moonbin pants, thrusting into Jinjin more erratically. The other two do what they can to follow Moonbin’s pace. Jinjin takes the lead, bouncing quickly on Moonbin’s cock. Moonbin stills as Eunwoo follows, thrusting fast. It doesn’t take long for Moonbin to cum, tossing his head back with a moan and arching off the bed as his toes curl behind Eunwoo’s back. Jinjin’s ass clenches around him suddenly, and he feels his cum splash over his chest and abdomen. While Jinjin rocks gently on his cock, Eunwoo is still going. His thrusts are out of rhythm and timed oddly, but Moonbin finds himself moaning with Eunwoo as Eunwoo cums inside of him.

Their heavy breaths fill the air for a few moments before any of them move. Jinjin climbs off Moonbin first, and then Eunwoo pulls out of Moonbin’s ass and collapses beside him on the bed. Jinjin leaves the room and comes back with napkins, a lot of them. He sits on the side of the bed to wipe at Moonbin’s chest while the younger stares at the bunk above. 

Eunwoo is the first to break the silence. “We’ll have to wash the sheets.”

Moonbin laughs at the absurd normality of the comment. He nods and looks at Eunwoo, who’s smiling. Jinjin tosses their clothes at them.

“Get dressed before someone walks in,” he advises. “Any one of them could walk through that door at any minute.”

But nobody does walk in. Jinjin takes the sheets to the washer. They’re dried and back on the bed before Moonbin and Eunwoo finish showering together. Moonbin situated himself between the two on the couch, his head against Eunwoo’s shoulder and his legs and hips pressed against Jinjin’s. The evening light is coming into their dorm when MJ walks in. None of them have moved from the couch much, just for the bathroom and snacks. Eunwoo must’ve changed the channel at least a hundred times. MJ stops just inside their dorm.

“You guys look like you had a fun time hanging out without the rest of us,” MJ says as he looks over the pile of dirty bowls and finished sodas.

Moonbin snorts in amusement. “You have no idea.”


End file.
